


Reunion

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki adjusts his tie once more and he lets himself think about Thor. It’s silly, he knows, it’s been nearly ten years since they broke up their five month relationship. But he would still have these moments, every once in a while, where he’d wonder about what became of him after their one class together ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself that I was gonna keep focused on two of my multi-part fics so of course I get attacked by ideas and have to write them.

Loki adjusts his tie once more and he lets himself think about Thor. It’s silly, he knows, it’s been nearly  _ten years_  since they broke up their five month relationship. But he would still have these moments, every once in a while, where he’d wonder about what became of him after their one class together ended. Sure they saw each other a few times in passing the next year, and then at graduation, but it was only an awkward glance or two.

Maybe it was the spark he felt with Thor that kept him in his mind. He hasn’t felt like that with anyone since Thor. He wasn’t sure he was supposed to, though. It must be one of those things adults are tight-lipped about when your a kid.

He lets himself think about Thor in the morning, because mornings are terrible anyways and at least that distracts him. He takes a deep breath and grabs his briefcase before setting out, leaving his thoughts of Thor behind for the day.

He arrives to the firm with two cups of steaming coffee in a paper tray. Steve grins at him for the gesture, quietly thanking him and taking his cup out of the tray.

He likes Steve, but then again, everybody likes Steve. That’s probably why they were paired together when Loki was first hired. While Loki is sly and cleverly twists his words(to the point of lying, according to some), Steve is an honest, do-gooder type. They balance each other. 

“We have that party tonight. You’re still going, right?” 

Loki shakes his head. “Oh yeah, almost forgot. But yes, I’m still going.”

“Great. I really want you to meet my friend. Who I have to pick up this afternoon…” He says the last sentence mostly to himself.

Steve hasn’t ever really been the type to force guys on Loki, but when an old, as of yet nameless, friend and him reconnected on facebook and asked him about moving to the area he had started insisting on Loki meeting him. Repeatedly telling Loki how well they’d hit it off and how he needs someone in his life to loosen him up a bit.

He is perfectly  _loose_ , he’d adds a bit snappishly, and instantly regrets his wording when Steve snickers.

Steve pushes the door to their shared office open, holding it and letting Loki through first. “Don’t forget to make yourself look pretty.”

Loki rolls his eyes, dropping his briefcase on his desk and finally grabbing his cup of coffee from the tray. “I’m a bad influence on you. You think you’re witty now.”

Steve snorts and shuts the door, placing his briefcase on his own desk. He takes a long swig of his coffee before clearing his throat to speak. “I just really think you guys will hit it off.”

Loki sinks into his soft leather chair and finally takes his first sip of coffee, humming as the heat seems to seep into his bones. “I’m going to give him a chance, Steve. Stop fretting.” Loki takes another sip. “By the way,  _what is_  this mystery man’s name, anyways? I should know it in case I do in fact fall in love with him.”

Steve shakes his head and takes his seat. “That’s a surprise.”

Loki shakes his head and sighs, setting his coffee aside and diving into the day’s work.

Loki shuffles through the door to his apartment, drops his briefcase and tugs at his tie. He slips his suit off piece by piece, leaving it to picked up sometime later, and steps into the shower. He takes his time, shampooing and washing slowly, until his skin is pink and he feels deeply relaxed. 

He lays in his bed in nothing but a towel for a while, Steve’s words play in his head again.  _Remember to look pretty_. A laugh bubbles up his throat.

Loki finally gets up and dries his hair with a towel, he combs it back but decides to forgo the gel for the night.

“ _Pretty_ ,” he says with a snort.

He puts on one of his favorite suits, it’s well fitted and plain black, he pairs it with a deep green shirt that he is always getting told brings out of the color of his eyes. He skips the tie and opens the first few buttons. No need to be perfectly done up tonight. 

He leaves for the party feeling light and excited. He doesn’t think he’ll really hit it off with Steve’s friend, not matter how hard he insists, but he is going to have fun none the less.

The party is in full swing when Loki arrives, he snatches a glass of champagne from a waiter walking with a tray of them as he searches for Steve and this mystery friend. He finally spots Steve standing at the bar and starts walking to him when his eyes glance over to his friend.

He’s frozen where he stands, his heart thudding in his chest. It’s  _Thor_. His hair is short now and his body even more filled out than it was back then, but it’s definitely Thor.

Loki can’t decide if he looks out of place or amazing in his silvery-gray suit.

Part of him is telling him to turn and run before they see him, pretend he got sick if Steve asked about it. The other part is still frozen and unable to move him in any sort of direction.

Steve glances over, catching Loki’s eye and smiles, waving his hand in the air. “Loki! Hey! Come on over!” Thor’s smile falls a bit, his eyes going wide when he looks over and sees him.

Loki swallows and slowly makes his way to them. He doesn’t like the feeling of his stomach doing cartwheels. Steve seems oblivious.

“Loki, this is my friend I’ve been telling you about,” he says happily, pointing over to Thor. Loki can’t read the look on his face. 

The silence drags on for too long and Steve finally picks up on it, his smile going a bit uncomfortable. “Am I missing something?”

“We’ve met before,” Loki says distractedly.

“We dated back in college,” Thor adds softly.

Steve’s eyes go wide, a small “oh” leaving his lips.

They stare at each other for another long, tense moment. Steve scratches his neck as he looks between them.

“You look good… still look good I mean,” Thor says with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulder.

Loki shakes his head, working hard to keep himself from gaping at him. “You do too… your hair is short.” Loki cringes internally.

Thor’s hand automatically goes to his hair to comb through it. “Yeah it is.”

“I like it.”

Thor smiles and looks away. They go silent again.

Steve clears his throat. “I’m sorry, If I’d known-“

“It’s alright.” Thor and Loki say simultaneously. Steve almost jumps at it.

“Should I leave you two to catch up?” Steve looks at them both anxiously. Thor looks to Loki.

“Sure Steve. I saw a pretty redhead by the fountain earlier. I think you’d like her.” Loki smiles reassuringly and Steve seems to relax, quickly stepping away and leaving Loki and Thor alone.

They stand and look at each other for a few minutes. Thor opens his mouth to speak a few times, but instead takes another sip of his drink.

Loki can’t keep his eyes off Thor, as much as he wants to. His stomach turns with nerves and another, harder to name feeling. He wonders if Thor has ever thought of him since their breakup, like he does. 

“You look good.” Thor repeats.

“You already said that.”

“I know, I just… didn’t expect you.”

“I didn’t expect you either.” There is another beat of silence.

“So, you’re a lawyer now?”

Loki nods, ripping his gaze from Thor and down into his glass. 

“What was it you were going to be again?”

“Psychiatrist.” 

Thor chuckles and Loki looks up, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of that smile. “Yeah, I think lawyer is a better fit.”

Loki can’t help but laugh and agree. “So, what are you doing? Do you still play football.”

Thor laughs again, the same deep rumbling one that Loki remembers. “I hurt my knee senior year and had to give it up.” He adds with a grimace. “And since then I’ve been working for my dad’s company. I’m trying to get out now.”

“You make it sound like it’s horrible,” Loki say through a laugh.

“You try working day in and day out with your father for a decade, you’d want to run too.”

Loki put his hands up. “Okay, when you put it that way.”

The conversation lulls, but it feels oddly comfortable now as they both drink and watch the party. 

“You do look really good, though,” Thor blurts out suddenly and Loki can’t help the blush that creeps up his cheeks or the smile that threatens to split his face.

“Three times,” is all Loki manages to respond with.

“Well, you look really, really, _really_  good,” Thor says, sounding more confident.

Thor seems to be much the same as he was back when they were twenty, save for the deeper crinkles that form around his eyes as he smiles and what appears to be a sort of quieter confidence. Loki remembers going to quite a few parties with Thor, they were different of course, filled with red cups and cans of cheap beer instead of the fine glassware of this party. By now, the Thor Loki had dated would be halfway to shitfaced and trying to climb something tall to jump off it. The memory brings another smile to Loki’s face.

“What?” Thor asks.

Loki shakes his head and combs his fingers through his hair. “I just remembered one of the parties we went to back in college. It was a sorority party and I had to pull you off the lattice that you were trying to climb up so you could jump off the roof for some god awful reason.”

Thor groans and slaps a hand over his face. “Oh god, I barely remember that. I  _do_ remember you screaming at me about it the next morning about it, though.”

“We fought a lot, didn’t we?” 

Thor nods, taking a final swig of his drink and setting the glass down on the bar. “ _Yeah…_ ” He says softly, looking distant. “I can understand why now. I was so stupid back then.”

“No you weren’t. You were just young and wild. And it didn’t help that I pretentious, uptight prick about everything.”

“ _No-_ ” Thor protests, Loki holds a hand up before he can continue.

They’re silent for a moment, smiling at each other. Thor is the first to break it again.

“Okay, so can we pretend I am far more drunk than I actually am so it sounds less weird when I say this?”

Loki stays quiet, quirking his brow up slightly as he waits for Thor to continue.

Thor takes it as his cue to continue, leaning in slightly and talking more softly. “I … -It’s crazy, really. But I promised myself that I’d tell you this if I ever saw you again.-  I’ve never been able to completely let go of you. I’ve been in so many other relationships since we broke up… And I always ended up comparing them to you.”

Loki feels his chest tighten. Thor  _has_  been thinking of him. His stomach flutters and he resists the urge to jump up and down. 

Thor looks at him anxiously, leaning away. “Oh shit. I freaked you out, didn’t I?”

Loki quickly shakes his head and grabs Thor’s arm with out thinking to keep him there. “No, no. It’s just… I haven’t let go of you either.”

Thor smiles, the tension in his shoulder loosening and making them slump. “Really?”

“Really.”

“This is all crazy.”

“It really is.” Loki waits a beat, gently squeezing the bicep in his grasp. “Can I get you a fresh drink?”

-

It all feels so familiar, yet so different. Thor is better at this now, they both are. Loki laughs softly at himself. Why is he being so sentimental right  _now?_

Thor’s hips still their slow thrusting and he lifts his head to give Loki a slightly bewildered look. Loki can’t help but laugh a little harder and gently grab Thor’s face, pulling him in for another kiss.

“I just can’t believe this is happening,” he mumbles against Thor’s lips. Thor responds with smile and a slow roll of his hips that makes Loki’s eyes roll back.

There is nothing awkward or clumsy or needlessly rushed about this. Thor is taking his time, moving in an almost tortuously slow rhythm. His breath is hot on Loki’s face and his hands feel rough where they cup under Loki’s shoulders. They’ve only just started and Loki knows this is the best sex he’ll ever have. His hands move down Thor’s back, reaching farther to grab and squeeze, it keeps Thor close.

Thor laughs and lifts his head again, hips still moving slowly. “Still obsessed with asses?”

“Just yours,” Loki answers breathlessly, mirroring Thor’s smile.

They stop talking after that. Thor lifts himself above Loki, he pounds a little harder and faster. Loki closes his eyes and focuses on how everything feels. Thor shifts again, jostling one of Loki’s hands from his ass so he can loop Loki’s leg in the crook of his arm.

Loki moans when he thrusts, Thor’s cock diving deeper sends a jolt up his spine. Thor goes harder after that, hips snapping in a more frantic rhythm until they’re both tumbling into release. Loki moans and arches into Thor as he grunts above him. Thor falls on top of him, huffing into the crook of Loki’s shoulder and Loki is surprised to welcome the feeling.

After a couple minutes he rolls off, he smiles lazily at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Loki. Loki smiles and pulls himself closer, until he’s resting his head on Thor’s shoulder.

_This feels right._

Loki just barely manages to keep the words in, instead, he closes his eyes and lets the rise and fall of Thor’s chest lull him to sleep.

He wakes up to his phone going off. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, the sun leaks into his bedroom through the gaps in his blinds. He carefully disentangles himself from Thor and reaches over the side of his bed, digs in his pockets until he finds his phone and looks at the screen, still laying on his belly and hanging off the bed. It’s Steve and he feels just a bit bad for forgetting about him last night, but that thought quickly leaves as the bed shifts and a pair of warm lips plant themselves on his shoulder.

“Sorry Steve, I am so sorry,” automatically comes out of his mouth first.

“Ugh, finally. I’ve called Thor twenty times and he hasn’t picked up. Are you mad at me about last night too?”

Loki holds back a snort. “Not at all.” Thor pushes away the hair on his neck and places an open mouthed kiss there.

“If I had known I would’ve-“

“Honestly, Steve, don’t be.” Thor’s fingers skim down the line of his spine, making him shiver.

“Well, what happened after I left? It wasn’t too awkward, was it?”

Thor grinds against Loki, letting him feel the long, hard curve of his cock against his hip, he laughs in Loki’s ear when he shudders. “Really, I should thank you. You were totally right, me and your friend  _did_  hit it off. We had just hit it off before too.”

“What?”

Thor laughs again, louder and says, “hi Steve.” His voice is rough from sleep and Loki has to bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping.

Steve is silent on the other end for a moment. Loki takes the opportunity to turn his head and kiss Thor. Steve sputters.

“ _Oh._ ”

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to hang up now. Me and Thor still have some catching up to do.” Loki ends the call and drops the phone to the floor before rolling over and climbing on top of Thor.


End file.
